take me in
by playitagain
Summary: [Modern!AU] Naruto is starstruck by Sasuke, but it's not because of his good looks. No, it's because Sasuke willingly takes in stray cats and nurses them back to health.


It is dark when Naruto walks home, hood pulled over his head and one hand gripping the leash tightly while the other attempts to hold an umbrella over Kurama's head. The dog is already wet and Naruto knows he doesn't like the rain. He had been hoping it would hold out until after he managed to get home, but no such luck.

The hazy mist was making it hard to see, blue eyes squinting in attempt to even see the top of Kurama's head. "You've gotta slow down, boy," Naruto mumbles, pulling the leash in order to slow Kurama down. He knows the dog just wants to get home, but Naruto can't see two feet in front of him, much less people that might be walking by him.

He doesn't expect Kurama to stop so suddenly, nearly tripping over his dog. With a glare, Naruto gets his bearings and moves to walk around the dog. "Come on. We have to get home. I don't want-" He would have continued, but instead he ends up colliding with someone. There's a low growl that leaves Kurama's lips, but Naruto presses a hand to his head in reassurance before the dog can start barking at the other.

"Sorry about that. I can't really see where I'm going," Naruto explains, cheeky smile tugging up his lips. It takes a moment for the guy to come into view – he had stepped back a bit after they collided – and Naruto gets a good look at him. There is dark hair sticking to his face and the collar of his shirt is soaked with rain. The raincoat is oddly unzipped, but Naruto manages to catch a glimpse of something curled up inside the jacket.

The shrug of the other's shoulder nearly gets missed, dark eyes clearly focused on his zipper. Fingers seem to be shaking from the cold as the other finally manages to catch the two ends together and tug the zipper up. There's a head that stick out just under the man's chin. "It's fine. The weather sucks."

There aren't any more works exchanged as the other slips past Naruto and he loses sight of the other as he hurries down the street.

Naruto is pretty sure that was a kitten tucked into his coat.

* * *

Kurama breaks his leg and Naruto is in a panic.

The dog is heavy and Naruto carries the other to his car, limbs shaking and tears streaming down his cheek. He shouldn't be panicking right now, not with Kurama whining in the back of the car. It's nearly seven and Naruto isn't even sure if the vet is still opened. The number is in his house, but he doesn't care as he pulls out of his drive way and makes his was through town.

There's only one car parked in the lot when Naruto pulls up and he notices a man walking out, turning to lock the door. He nearly trips trying to climb out of his car as he hurries over to the man, breathe heavy. "Wait! My dog, I think he broke his leg. Will you please check him out before you leave?" The words are a bit jumbled and mixed up but the man seems to understand.

The nod Naruto gets is accompanied by a glare. Naruto can imagine the man is annoyed. He was just about to leave for the night when Naruto had pulled up. He's pretty sure the vet closes at five too, which means the other is already over two hours past his normal hours.

"Just bring him into the first room."

The vet doesn't sound too thrilled as he unlocks the door, waiting while Naruto hurries back to the car and picks Kurama up. At least the vet is nice enough to hold the door open, walking around so he can open the first exam room door. By the time the dog is on the table, Naruto's arms are shaking and it's probably more from panic than it is from lifting his dog.

"What's your name?"

Naruto watches as the other walks out of the room. He's about to follow, but Kurama starts to whimper and he stays so he can make sure Kurama is comfortable.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Kurama. We usually come here, but we see a different vet." Fingers move to brush down Kurama's back as the other walks in with an iPad. Dark eyes shift quickly over a few things before it is placed aside and gloves are put on.

The next few minutes are spent with the vet asking some of the normal questions while carefully moving his fingers around the injured area.

"I'm going to take him in for an x-ray."

Naruto nods, following the other's instructions as he carries his dog to a different room. He doesn't want to leave when asked, but sullenly walks out the door, muttering words of encouragement to Kurama through the glass. He isn't sure if the dog can hear, but it seems to be helping as the dog calms down a bit.

They take him back to the room and Naruto waits patiently for the other to examine the x-rays. Naruto can tell it isn't good news when the vet walks into the room, eyebrows drawn together and frown tugging down his lips as he looks at one of the images.

"I'm going to need to cast this."

Naruto nods his head, telling the vet he can do whatever he needs in order for Kurama to get better. The other simply nods, moving about to get the right things together.

It's hard lifting Kurama off the table. The dog is obviously tired and he's still whimpers when his leg is jarred. Naruto carries him as carefully as possible to the front door, turning to press his back against it in order to open it.

"Thanks so much, Dr. Uchiha. I really appreciate it."

It's the first time Naruto's actually looks at the other when he nods. The evening had been so stressful the only thing he could focus on was Kurama. Actually, now that he gets a good look at the vet, he's pretty sure he recognizes the other from somewhere. He just can't put his finger on where.

* * *

The normal runs Naruto used to take with Kurama start to get lonely only a week after the incident. It's hard enough for Kurama to walk in the cast, but he certainly can't run. Naruto's been trying to keep the dog in some sort of shape with short walks around the block, but it doesn't do it for him. He needs a bit more exercise than just walking around the block so he opts for a run alone even though he doesn't like it much.

He doesn't expect to run into the vet or the two kittens that seem to be following behind him. He has to do a double take before he even believes what he is seeing.

The handsome vet really is being followed by two kittens.

"Hey, Dr. Uchiha," Naruto greets, an amused smile tugging up his lips. Sasuke doesn't even seem to be bothered by the kittens following him. He does look a lot happier than he did last time they met or the time before that. With the kittens following behind him, Naruto remembers seeing one tucked under his chin the night of the horrible ran storm, only a few days before Kurama broke his leg. "You do know there are kitten following you, right?"

"They won't leave me alone," Sasuke mutters, only spearing the kittens a short glare. Naruto watches in amusement as one moves to circle Sasuke's feet. "You can call me Sasuke when I'm not at work."

"Oh – Okay, Sasuke," Naruto smiles, fingers moving to rub the back of his head. It only takes him a moment to realize he's probably covered in sweat before he quickly drops his arm back to his side.

"How is Kurama?"

"He seems a bit down, but I've been trying to keep him occupied. I've been taking him on some short walks but he can't go far. Belly rubs help him forget though," Naruto smiles. It was nice of Sasuke to ask. He could have simply kept walking after Naruto's comment about the kittens.

"That's good." Sasuke takes a moment to shoo one of the kittens away. It is being particularly aggressive in its need for attention. "You have another appointment set up, right?"

"Yeah. It's in a few weeks."

There's a silence that falls behind them and Naruto shifts awkwardly. He isn't sure what to say. What do you say to your dog's doctor? Maybe he should just leave? The meow catches his attention thought and he can't help the curiosity.

"Why are they following you?"

"I take care of them. They're just trying to get more food out of me."

It's an easy answer, but it leaves so many questions. The kittens don't have collars, but wouldn't Sasuke want them to have collars if they get lost? Why were they outside? Didn't people keep their cats inside these days? What if they get hit by a car?

Naruto opens his mouth to ask, but he's stopped before he can get a word out. "I'll see you at your appointment. I'm meeting my brother is a few minutes."

"Oh- I'll see you then."

Sasuke is off then, the little kittens following behind him. Naruto watches in amusement until Sasuke turns a corner. He continues his run in a better mood than he started.

* * *

Naruto notices the little kitten wondering around the desk area the next time he goes to the vet. It looks exactly like the ones that were following Sasuke around on the street and he wonders if Sasuke owns the kitten. Maybe he just hasn't gotten collars for the fur balls yet.

He doesn't have much time to dwell on it before he's called into the office. Sasuke looks nice in his white lab coat and his button down shirt and tie under that. There are only a few moments of silence as Naruto helps Kurama up onto the table, letting his fingers idly run through the dog's fur.

"How has he been?" Sasuke finally asks, placing the iPad down to the side. He looks concentrated as he moves around the table to get a better look at the cast and the rea around it.

"He doesn't seem as sad anymore. I think it's because he can definitely go further now with the cast. I'd say it's healing up nicely cause he doesn't whine about it anymore." Naruto is extremely relieved about that actually. The turnaround only happened the week before and it was definitely an improvement on both Kurama's and Naruto's mood.

"That's definitely an improvement from last time I saw you," Sasuke says, fingers moving to sooth around the cast. Kurama leans forward then to lick up Sasuke's cheek and Naruto can't help the laugh that escapes his lips. Sasuke looks almost offended by the action, nose crinkled in disgust as he moves to grab a paper towel to whip at the spot.

"I'm so sorry about that." The words are supposed to be genuine, but the laughing only gets Naruto a glare in return as Sasuke tosses the paper towel.

"It's sadly not the first damn time that's happened," Sasuke grumbles moving back to his position and taking the dog's paw again to continue his examination. "I should be able to take the cast off today. The leg might be a little sore, but that's more from disuse than anything else."

"Can he go on runs with me?"

"I would start him off on short runs with small intervals of walking and work your way back up to what you were doing before."

"That's great!" Naruto turns his attention to Kurama, smile bright. "Did you hear that, boy? We can start running again!"

The dog barks at Naruto's enthusiasm, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he tries to lap at Naruto's face. Naruto simply laughs, hands moving to rub at Kurama's neck.

Sasuke ignores the two as he proceeds to get ready to take the cast off.

Once he's done, Kurama jumps down from the table. Naruto can see the leg is hurting him a bit, but it doesn't seem to be that bad the more Kurama paces around the room.

"Thanks so much, Sasuke!" Naruto smiles, pulling the door to the examination room open. The vet nods his head, eyes scanning over the iPad before he starts to type something in. "Oh-" Naruto sticks his head back into the room. "Your kittens are really cute."

Sasuke looks confused when he looks back up at Naruto. "What kittens?"

"The ones that were following you around the other day. They're hanging out behind the front desk now. I would probably get some identification for them though. Don't want to lose such cute little guys like them!"

"They aren't my cats. I don't own them."

"But didn't you say that you take care of them?"

"I do, but they're strays. I found them in the alley a few weeks ago. I helped them get better but I don't keep the cats I help. I let them wonder around and they come to me for food and stuff."

Well, Naruto liked Sasuke before, but this turned those simple feelings about Sasuke being a good person to feelings that involved actually liking Sasuke. The fact that Sasuke would take cats in to help them and proceed to feed them even though they weren't his was an amazing thing to do. It has Naruto attracted to Sasuke in a more emotional way than the basic physical way he had been before.

"So you take in stray cats and take care of them?"

"Yeah. They tend to hang around after I find them so I finally gave in and started taking care of them," Sasuke shrugs. He says it likes it's no big deal at all. Naruto has to disagree, because this is a big deal.

The iPad is stuffed under Sasuke's arm then, dark eyes shifting to meet blue. "Anyway, I have another patient. I'll see you around."

"Oh-bye!" Naruto calls, watching Sasuke step into the room out back.

The interaction has Naruto reeling for the rest of the day, mind filled with thoughts of Sasuke and his cats.

* * *

It's a sudden movement that has Naruto nearly tripping, blue eyes widening in shock. Kurama is barking now and Naruto has to run his fingers through his fur a few times to get the dog to calm down. He isn't sure what's causing it until he sees the two kittens huddled around Sasuke's feet, hiding behind his legs.

Naruto can't help the smile that pulls up his lips as he watches Sasuke lean over to scoop the little kittens up, fingers running through fur to calm them down after the fright.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto waves, making his way over to the vet.

The call seems to startle Sasuke, but he's quick to compose himself. Dark eyes shift to find Naruto and he can see a small smile twitching up the corner of Sasuke's lips.

"Naruto," Sasuke greets. "How are you doing? How's Kurama?" As he's asking, said dog places his head under Sasuke's free hand, demanding to be patted. Naruto finds it odd that Kurama seems to like Sasuke so much. The last vet he hated. It definitely says something about Sasuke.

"He's doing great and so am I. We finally got him back up to our usual run. Actually, we were heading out to run," Naruto smiles. Kurama takes the opportunity to slowly approach the kittens tucks into Sasuke's arms, nose sniffing them for a while to get a good feel of the kittens before the nose nudges at one of their legs.

"That's good to hear." Kurama sticks his tongue out to lick one of the kittens, but he ends up getting more of Sasuke's arm than anything. "Well, he certainly doesn't seem to mind the cats."

"Yeah, my friend has one so he's pretty used to them," Naruto explains, moving to pat Kurama's head and steer it away from the kittens. They don't seem to mind the dog – they look interested now actually – but Sasuke doesn't seem to enjoy being licked by Kurama.

"It's good that he's used to other animals." Sasuke leans over to place the kittens on the ground again and Naruto watches as they tentatively approach an excited Kurama.

"Yeah, I have a few friends with pets so he's used to all kinds of animals. It's hysterical watching him run around with the rabbit my friend has."

That has a same smile pulling up Sasuke's lips and Naruto can't help but think how breath taking it is. The last few meetings they've had, Sasuke has been all business. It seems to Naruto that the other doesn't smile much, even if he is enjoying himself. He's happy he can make Sasuke smile like that. He definitely wants to do it again.

"I can imagine." Sasuke takes a moment to rub behind Kurama's ear and the dog easily turns his attention to Sasuke, pawing at his leg when the hand moves away. "He's demanding, isn't he."

Naruto chuckles, hand running through the fur on Kurama's back. "Yeah. He likes his attention."

Apparently he's not the only one. The kittens are meowing now, attempting to climb up Sasuke's leg in order to get to the other. Sasuke leans over to scoop the kittens up all the while still managing to give Kurama some attention as well.

"So, how long have you been taking in stray cats?" Naruto asks. He's really curious about why Sasuke started taking them in.

"College. It's actually why I become a vet." Sasuke pauses to adjust the kittens. They're pretty big at this point and barely both fit in Sasuke's one arm. "I found a stray that got hit by a car. I took it to the vet, but we couldn't find an owner. I ended up taking the cat in and I didn't think twice when I found another one."

"That's so awesome, Sasuke." Naruto wonders how many cats Sasuke has probably saved in his life. He can't be more than twenty-six and he's already changing lives. It's refreshing to meet someone like Sasuke even if it makes Naruto feels like he's done nothing with his life.

Again, Sasuke shrugs off the compliment like it's no big deal what he's doing. "Whatever. I have to get back. I have a kitten that needs to be fed soon."

"Okay, I'll see you soon!"

Sasuke nods, heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kurama seems to really like Sasuke. The dog is normally the first to notice Sasuke's presence when they are out for a walk. It's nice really, because Kurama is normally a little nervous around people, but Sasuke doesn't seem to have the same effect on him. Plus, Kurama liking the vet means easier visits for both of them.

Sasuke's fingers are running through Kurama's fur and Naruto can't help the smile pulling up his lips. The dog is sitting happily, tongue hanging out of his mouth and tail wagging. It's definitely a sight to see.

"How have you been?" It's been a few weeks since they last saw each other. The kittens are no were in sight, but Naruto has a feeling they've learned some new skills since they last met and are probably hiding out and watching from the side lines. Naruto's actually a bit sad they aren't with Sasuke. It's cute when the kittens follow him.

"Busy," Sasuke answers honestly. He does look a bit more tired than usual. "I took in a really sick kitten and it's taken up a lot of my time outside of work."

Naruto has definitely developed a crush on Sasuke. He can't seem to get the man out of his head. The fact he takes in all these cats only makes him all the more attractive. It has Naruto's heart picking up the pace and a smile pulling up his lips.

"How's the kitten?" He tries to make it sound like it isn't that big of a deal, more for Sasuke's sake than his. The few times they've talked about it, Sasuke has simply brushed it off. It seems like he doesn't want to make a big deal out of it. Naruto still can't help the bit of amazement that slips into his words though, almost like he's a bit star struck.

"She's doing fine now. Thank fuck."

"That's great!" Sasuke nods his head, eyes trained on Kurama as he spoils the dog with attention. It makes Naruto a bit jealous. It seems that Sasuke likes Kurama more than he does Naruto. "It seems like you like my dog better than me," Naruto teases.

"I wouldn't say that, idiot."

"Oh –uh." The comment has Naruto at a loss for words. What exactly did that mean? They barely knew each other and Sasuke didn't seem like a people person. Does that mean Naruto stood a chance? Of course, Naruto wasn't actually sure if Sasuke was into guys. He could just be saying he liked Naruto as a person and could see them as friends. Naruto could definitely see them as friend. Actually, he could see them as more than that.

"I actually have to go," Sasuke says, stopping Naruto before he can start rambling about something or another. It's what Naruto normally does in situations like this, ones that make him uncomfortable or nervous. "I'm meeting my brother."

* * *

It's a Sunday evening when Naruto sees a ball of fur curled up in the corner of a door. It looks like it's trying to find some sort of warmth in this chilly weather. Actually, it looks a bit sad, fur wet and dirty. Maybe it was a stray?

Approaching the animal slowly, Naruto reaches a tentative hand out. There was a chance the cat isn't friendly, but the only way Naruto was going to find out is if he does something about it.

The cat doesn't move when Naruto finally does touch it. "Are you okay, kitty?" he asks, running his fingers over the fur. The cat squirms, but it doesn't make any other movements. "Are you sick?" It seems like it might be.

He isn't going to get anywhere simply asking the cat questions. It certainly can't answer Naruto. Instead, fingers moves to gently wrap around the cat, he pulls it off the ground. It huddles itself into Naruto's elbow, shaking. "It's okay," Naruto reassures, running his fingers over the cats back.

There isn't really anything he can do right now. The vet is closed and the only way he can reach Sasuke is through the office. He doesn't exactly have a cell number; even if there are a few times he had wished he could ask for one.

The only option right now is to take the cat home with him.

That is until he sees Sasuke walking down the street. The other looks cold, hands stuffed in his pockets and shoulders hunched.

"Sasuke!"

The voice seems to startle the other, but eyes quickly find Naruto. "Hello, Naruto." He doesn't get to say anything else as Naruto rushes over to him.

"I found this cat in the doorway of the building. It doesn't seem to be doing very well."

Dark eyes only glance at the cat for a moment before it's taken right out of Naruto's hands. "We can bring it back to my place." Sasuke starts to head off and Naruto isn't exactly sure if he should follow. A curious look and a nod from Sasuke has Naruto hurrying after him.

The house is a lot closer than Naruto had expected. It's only a few blocks away and before Naruto knows it, Sasuke is unlocking the front door and ushering him inside. Naruto is not prepared for what's on the other side of the door.

There are cats. There are a lot of cats. Apparently Sasuke also lets the stray cats stay at his house, because none of them have collars but all of them look like they are at home, curled up on beds, seats, and couches. There are some wandering around and Naruto sees one walking across the window sill.

"Holy shit," he mumbles. It takes him a moment to get his bearings before Naruto follows Sasuke into the kitchen. He watches as Sasuke examines the cat, who has barely moved since they got back.

"She seems to be fine," Sasuke explains when he puts some of the tools he was using away. "I think the cold got to her. It's bitter tonight."

"That's great," Naruto smiles. Sasuke scoops the cat up into his arms after that, holding it close. It's cute really. The cat just curls up in his arms and Naruto can see the shaking stop. The warmth from Sasuke's body heat must be helping. "So, I thought you didn't own any cats?"

"Yes, I never said I didn't have any cats."

"It looks like you have a lot."

"I just let them come and go as they please. The only one that sticks around all the time is Chidori."

"But you feed them?"

"Yeah," Sasuke shrugs, looking around. There are a ton of cats wondering around the house and relaxing.

"I'd says they own you then," Naruto smiles. One of the cats hopes up onto the table, nudging at Naruto's fingers. Naruto chuckles, petting the cat. It purrs.

"You're an amazing person, you know that, right."

Naruto catches the blush that tints Sasuke's cheeks. There's a smile that pulls up Sasuke's lips, eyes shifting to look at the ground. Sasuke's only ever portrayed confidence to Naruto and it makes Naruto happy he gets to see Sasuke a bit more vulnerable.

"Will you go out with me?"

The words just slip out of Naruto's mouth and both men look at each other in shock. Naruto probably just screwed this whole thing up. This was not how he planned to do it. They barely even knew each other yet. He didn't even know if Sasuke would date a guy.

Naruto watches emotions flash across Sasuke's face. There's so many of them in such a short amount of time before that same confident mask is placed back on his beautiful features.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Naruto can't believe he actually agreed.

* * *

A few facts:

Sasuke was 19 when he found the first cat, Chidori, and ended up taking it in. He was planning to go pre-med anyway, so it was easy enough to go to veterinary school. He would much rather work with animals anyway.

Naruto got Kurama when he was 16, which means Kurama is 8 as Naruto is 24. The dog was a gift from his parents, who died only two years later. Kurama is the closest thing Naruto has to his family, which is why he was so scared when Kurama hurt himself.

After they date for a few years, Naruto suggests that they open a shelter for all the cats so they have a chance of being adopted. They end up taking in dogs soon after they open as well. Sasuke opens his own veterinary clinic which is attached to the shelter. Naruto stops teaching so he can run the shelter.

Kurama died when Naruto is 28 and he is devastated. Sasuke tries to comfort him, but it ends up being the combined effort of Sasuke and the cats that help Naruto get back on his feet.

They get married a year after that.


End file.
